


Summer Rain

by ElisAttack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great, now it rains,”  Stiles remarks dejectedly, as the remains of his much anticipated popsicle melt, trailing down his arm, like a big, sugary disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

 [Tumblr link](http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/post/148314544320/summer-rain-sterek-summer-spectacle-week-1)

 

“Great, _now_ it rains,”  Stiles remarks dejectedly, as the remains of his much anticipated popsicle melt, trailing down his arm, like a big, sugary disappointment.  

Derek tilts his giant wolf head to the side, ears flicking even more water at Stiles.  Derek quirks one wolfy brow, looking way too pleased-as-pie for Stiles’ taste.  Stiles is sorely tempted to crank the hose on full, but he imagines Derek would just enjoy it.  Frolicking about in the kiddie pool like a were-seal, _no_ , selkie in the vast ocean.

“Laugh now, buddy, but just wait until Erica whoops your ass for trailing water all over the pack house.”  

Derek warbles, and Stiles throws his pink tinged popsicle stick towards the treeline.  Turning back, he points his finger right between Derek’s eyes.  “You must be kidding me if you think I’m wiping you down.  Only good wolves get the spa treatment.”

Derek sneezes, blinking up at Stiles with big, red, adorable eyes.  Stiles frowns deeper, before sighing, and rolling his eyes like it pains him to concede.  “Okay, _fine_ , but only because Erica is indiscriminate in her wrath.”  

Derek bumps his head against Stiles’ belly, unrepentant, as he begs for scritches.  Stiles gives in, scrubbing his fingers through Derek’s long coat.  Stiles is just a big softie on the inside, and can deny Derek nothing.  It’s a curse, _truly_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can vote for this work [here](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31), we're group 13 - The Sunny Squad!
> 
> My awesome teammates' fic is [here](http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/post/148314540075/butterflies), seriously go read it, it's awesome.


End file.
